


The Lonely and the Wicked

by RukiaK1



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, svtfoe - Fandom
Genre: Agged up characters, Angst, Demons, F/F, F/M, Hetero, Love Hurts, M/M, Magic, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, More Tags Later?, Sex, There is much angst now, Unrequited Love?, Yaoi, Yuri, demon!Marco, love triangle?, slow burn maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiaK1/pseuds/RukiaK1
Summary: Marco Diaz is /not/ in love with Tom Lucitor. Marco Diaz is /not/ in love with Tom Lucitor. Well, no, actually he is, and it's /terrible/. Star is still dating Tom, and as far as he knows they're in love. But right before they all go their own separate ways, him to college, and both Star and Tom are going to be busy preparing to run their kingdoms. Yet, something was of course going to get in the way. It was just bound to happen wasn't it?-----“It’s not, Star. Because it’s not...it hasn’t been Jackie for a whole year at least!”Prologue is short, but the rest of the story won't, I promise.





	1. 00: Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm trying out this idea. Let's see what just happens as this goes. The prologue is short but chapters will be longer hopefully.

This was a problem, he knew that from the start. But that didn’t stop his feelings from existing or from them _growing_ over time. He had to ignore them for the sake of his best friend though, she loved him just as much as he did. Or even more, hell he didn’t know for sure anymore. All he knew was his best friend—a princess god damn it— was dating and in love with the stupid demon prince he had fallen _hard_ for. That just, god that wasn’t fair.

“Marco!” Star let out a small sigh, shaking him a little bit in order to hopefully startle him awake or _something_ . “Come on, the party is literally in an hour and a half and you’re not showered, awake, or _ready!_ Plenty of people to dance with, and hello _Jackie_ is going to be there!”

Marco let out a slow groan and rolled over, away from Star. “Not goin.” He mumbled.

“Um, yes you are.” Star poked his cheek, letting out a huff. “Marco, you have to. Everyone is going to be there and it’s downstairs! You can’t just...ignore it. Besides you _told_ me you would hang out with Tom while I was attending to other guests. So he doesn’t, you know, burn the house down.” 

“...do I _have_ to Star?” He let out a sigh and slowly rolled over to look at her.

She frowned, her arms crossed over her chest. “Yes, please Marco. For me…?” She asked softly. “Keep Tom on a leash, you know? I can’t be with him the entire time and this is his first time meeting some of our friends here you know? Besides, you did promise me. And I said in return I would prevent the house from getting destroyed...and it’s one of my last times having a party here... Soon I’m going back to Mewni, to _really_ start getting ready for being Queen. In a year my mother will probably hold the ceremony for me to take the crown. I don’t know if I’ll ever get time to come back here. I want this to be great! And you’re going to be going to college soon...so like, maybe asking Jackie out wouldn’t be a _bad_ idea now?” She smiled a little bit at him.

The guilt tripping worked, it really did. He let out a small sigh, slowly sitting up to look over at Star. “Okay, okay Star. I’ll get up and get ready.”

“Yay! Thank you Marco! I’m going to go finish getting ready!” She ran off, grinning widely. Marco sighed and slowly got off of the bed, shaking his head. Today was going to be _terrible._

* * *

 

“I’ve been dating Star for over a year now and I still don’t know who half of these people are.” Tom looked over at Marco, letting out a sigh. “Is there a reason she just never let me meet them?” Marco took a drink of the juice that had been at the table, shrugging some.

“I mean, to be fair, Tom, you can be a little intimidating at first. Oh and Janna would spend probably all day bugging you about the Underworld, so it may have been for the best.” He grinned a little bit as he saw the Demon Prince snort, before he scowled.

“Marco. . .” He hesitated before looking at the brown haired male, “Is Star...avoiding me? Like I know she is just wanting to say ‘goodbye’ to everyone but she isn’t even really looking at me.”

“I don’t think so, I think she’s just a little overwhelmed.” Marco blinked, looking around for Star. “And she’s been planning this for weeks.”

“I asked her to marry me.” Marco stopped talking instantly, looking over at Tom.

“O- _oh_?” He repeated.

“Well, not formally. But my birthday is coming in just a few months, and my parents wish me to take the throne when I turn 18! If I do not marry before or _soon_ after they will be forced to choose someone for me. They do not wish to do that, but if I don’t the Underworld will treat me as nothing more than a _joke_ . So I suggested it to her, at least wanting to see what she would even think. But we haven’t had a date since then, and she hasn’t been replying to me as much. I, I know it’s been a _year_ , yeah. But you know as royalty we always have to think about these things.”

“Star...I don’t think she’s even thought about marriage. I don’t think she even knows what she wants just yet, Tom. You are not the issue, I think she just needs to figure it out herself.” He assured softly. “She probably needs time to think about things. I mean she's going back to Mewni, and she doesn’t even know if she’ll ever be coming back here or not. I think it’s a lot for her.”

 “Yeah...I know.” He hung his head a little bit. “I’m just a little scared. I know life is changing so much. And I’m not really prepared either. But I don’t want to go into all of this alone. But as it stands, I guess I am.”

 “I know...how that feels.” Marco admitted, looking forward.

 “. . .is something bugging you too?” Tom shifted to face him better then, frowning. Marco closed his eyes, he could feel the three eyes on him and it made him nervous. He wouldn’t lie.

 “I mean I’m going to be going to college here soon, leaving everyone and everything behind. And when I do...I’m going to be a loser, friendless, and alone. Again. . .”

 “Marco maybe-” But he was cut off as Star came over to them, a grin on her face.

 “You boys ready for a game of truth or dare?! Janna suggested it and she’s sooo right. We could all use this since we’re all going our separate ways!”

 “Uh Star-”

 “Oh come on, Marco! It means you can tell Jackie how you feeeeel.” She grabbed his hand and started to pull him to the circle that was forming then. Tom sighed, following them and sitting down in the open spot by Marco. Star sat down across from them, a grin on her face. Janna was laughing a little.

“This is going to be _great!_ ” She shouted, putting her fists in the air. “So the rules then. We start with someone, and they pick someone to go after them. For every three truths you _have_ to do some kind of a dare! Got it? Also the app on my phone is dictating our dares and truths if we can’t think of a good one ourselves. So let’s get _going_ .” A group of nods, and the game was _on._

* * *

 

There was a _mess_ , to say the least. Whatever app Janna had been using was putting them in _so many_ compromising situations. As it was, Marco was awkwardly sitting in the lap of a demon prince he had a _crush on_ . Star had kissed every girl in the circle, and oh yeah, there had been some tongue with Janna. If Marco hadn’t been on Tom’s lap he was _sure_ that the demon might have actually harmed someone. Other than that, some articles of clothes were missing completely (which was concerning but hey at least his parents weren’t going to be home for two more days). On top of all of that, there had been making out, alcohol drinking (at least he was pretty sure. He hadn’t touched the stuff). All in all, it was _crazy_. He wasn’t even sure what they hadn’t done at this point.

Tom shifted his hold around Marco, letting out a small sigh. “So, this is...a disaster.” He mumbled.

“You’re telling me.” Marco mumbled, looking back at him then before looking away. “Hey Star, I’ll go one more time before I’m turning in.”

“Aw, but Marco!” Star pouted at him, tilting her head. “You haven’t even had any fun yet! You keep getting all the mellow ones!”

“Then let’s give him this one if he’s gonna chicken out after. End it with a _bang_!” Janna grinned, holding up her phone. “You gotta make out with the hottest person here, by your jurisdiction.” She winked. “So take your pick, Marco.”

 _“No.”_ He stood up quickly, his heart beating like mad. “I...I can’t do that.”

All of their faces fell, and Star looked worried. “But Marco, isn’t that choice...easy?”

 _“_ It’s not, Star. Because it’s not...it hasn’t been Jackie for a whole year at least!” He replied. Before taking off back into the house, slamming the door shut before anyone could come after him. He closed his eyes, heart beating fast. “I can’t just kiss the man you’re in love with. . .Star.” He whispered, before going up to his room. He made sure to lock the door, and place his dresser in front of it before curling up under his sheets.

* * *

 

“You uh, know a dresser isn’t going to just like...stop me from getting into your room, right?” Marco didn’t shift when he heard Tom’s voice. “Look, Marco. Star is really worried about you, actually they are all worried about you. The last hour the festivities have slowed down so...maybe come back down?”

“I’m not going to.” Slowly, Marco peaked out to look at him. “I..I’m just going to be alone anyways, what does it-”

"Come to the Underworld.” Marco stilled. “Forget college. Come to the Underworld and serve under me.” Tom crossed his arms slowly. “Honestly, you’re better at keeping me calm than Star is. Earlier, for example, I only stopped because I realized I’d hurt you. I don’t know why, but you are, okay? So maybe you being part of my council wouldn’t be a bad idea. However, erm, you couldn’t stay...human. You’d have to become a demon.”

 


	2. 01: Choices To Be Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, Comic Con came and went so I was kinda busy. And I started another story? It happened. Either way I am trying to currently catch stories up/get them on a schedule so let's see what happens. But here is chapter two. Not as long as I planned but the internet is being funky so this was what I could do for now.
> 
> Chapter is short, so short but since it posted early I can't finish it like I wanted before I need to sleep so this is what you get I am so sorry. But here it is, and I know it's a bit choppy but I am so tired.

“T-tom.” He stumbled. He struggled to find the right words to reply to the demon, as well, that was a lot. “I. You know. I.” He rubbed his face then, taking a deep breath. “Look, I appreciate the offer.” _I mean, I would get to spend all my time with you…_ “But I know _nothing_ about the Underworld, and I know _nothing_ about being a demon.” He let out a small sigh then, shaking his head. “As much as I...would love to I just can’t…”

“Well I can easily educate you with what you would need to know, besides I would want you not because you’re a demon but you are a human or would have been. A different perspective, another point of view. Honestly I’m surprised Star hasn’t offered the same to you. You’re her knight but she could really use you when running Mewni.” A pain flashed through Marco. Tom didn’t...Tom didn’t know what had happened? Why had Star not told him yet? She really should have by now, as that also made Marco hesitate in taking the offer.

“I. . .I don’t know, Tom. This is so sudden and _college_ and my _parents_ . I just. And god have you even _asked_ Star what she thinks about it? I think I know the answer you’ll get, so maybe. I don’t know. Maybe you should ask someone else?” His heart hurt as he spoke, but he knew it was for the best. _He’d find out if I went with him and besides. . .that’s not. . .allowed._

“Starship?” Tom echoed. “Well, as of right now she hasn’t said yes to being my wife, so, well she doesn’t really get to decide my court you know. I get to, and I’m not sure why you are so worried about her. I think she would love-”

“She wouldn’t.” Marco’s eyes dropped then. “That’s already been discussed. I’m just a _distraction_ to her duties, being around her isn’t allowed. She says she regards me as her best friend, yes, but I get in the way of her duties and once she goes she can’t afford that distraction anymore.” The laugh that came out was a bit bitter. “Once she’s back at Mewni to start preparing to be _Queen_ ...I’m probably only going to see her once a year, if that. Once she’s _gone_. . .I’ll just be Marco Diaz, nobody, again. No more adventures, no more magic, no more any of that. I’ll go to school and I’ll be normal…that’s what is supposed to happen. I was never supposed to get wrapped up in any of this.”

“That’s. Not fair though?” Tom offered softly. “Besides I’ll still be your friend, it won’t all just. . .” Then he trailed off. “But if Star and I get married. . .I see now.”

“Yeah. I think. I think it’s best if you just go down to the party, Tom.” He whispered then. “I just want to be alone right now.”

“. . .” Tom set a small object down on his desk and sighed. “Think about it though, Marco. I would still love if you said yes. Use that to contact me with a final decision will you? And I’ll...I’ll speak to Star.” He gently left the room, left Marco to his thoughts then. The brown haired boy sighed and looked out his window slowly. He wasn’t sure what to do. He had already talked with Star, and as far as she knew he was content with this path in his life. Content with losing everything he had grown used to. But being separated from Tom. . .that was for the best wasn’t it? If he wasn’t near the demon he didn’t have to feel like _this_. He could find the right person at college right? At least, he hoped. But by now he was pretty sure he wasn’t straight. So that could pose some issues. . .

He flopped back in his bed and let out a long sigh, staring up at the ceiling. God this was, terrible. Why was he doing this to himself? Was it even worth it?

* * *

As it stood, it really just was not worth it. He stressed way to much for way to long about this stupid idea. He just, he didn’t know what to do.

No one came to his door for the rest of the night, or even the next day. It was _quiet_. He heard nothing from Star. . .or Tom. When he finally left his room for food, the house was clean and picked up. There was no one there. Of course his parents weren’t coming back for a time still, but he saw nothing of. . .anyone.

That was how college was going to be, wasn’t it? He should get used to it while he had the chance. Marco made something to eat and went back to his room, staying there for the rest of the day. He only ate half the burrito and did not touch food the rest of the day. He just didn’t _feel_ like eating, food was the last thing he wanted.

It was after a long time of sitting in the dark of his room that he got up and grabbed the mini-mirror that Tom had left behind. It was purple and embellished with rubies, small but easy to use. He had heard about them but never sought to get one. He sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. Staring at the mirror hard for a second, before closing his eyes.

“Call Tom.” He spoke, softly, but he heard it start ringing. Slowly he opened his eyes and watched it, carefully. The call ended. No one picked up. Marco curled his legs up to his chest, staring at the mirror. “. . .Call Tom,” He whispered then. No answer, nothing. “So stupid, stupid stupid stupid Marco.” He hissed to himself then and closed his eyes tightly. He put the mirror on his nightstand and rolled over. He should have guessed it was pointless from the start, why did he even try? 

* * *

He was woken the next morning to the mirror ringing, and let out a sigh. Slowly he rolled over and lifted it, letting it answer. Tom sat there and made a face,  _ “hey sorry. . .I was...I was uh busy last night.” _ He let out a small laugh, glancing away some.  _ “Did you...did you decide-” _

_ “Tom who are you talking to? I’m still not decent!” _ Marco heard Star’s voice, he heard what she said, and everything crashed together. He knew exactly what happened. His mouth opened a little bit but then he shut it.

_ “Ah it’s...it’s uh. Well it’s...no one important. Don’t worry it’s just a mini-call!” _ Marco cut the call in that moment, taking a shaky breath. He closed his eyes and laughed bitterly. How stupid could he even be? 

Without a second thought he tossed the mirror into the wall, hearing it shatter upon impact. And he could care less.

“That’s it, I’m. I’m done.” He whispered and got up, pulling his bags out and he started packing them. School started soon enough anyways. And he  _ had _ enrolled in the early start program. He had decided to not do it (but hadn’t called ahead yet), originally since Star was leaving. But now, now all he wanted to do was get out of here. He had a car (it was a little beaten and bruised but it did fine), and he could tell his parents he decided to go after all. That’s all he had to do to get the hell away from here.

He packed necessities only for now, clothes, money, etc. He could always come back for whatever else he needed and he had a meal plan included for his dorm. That was what really mattered. He grabbed the bag, his phone, charger, and his car keys. Without even hesitating he put everything in the car and started it. He just had to get away, get away as fast as he could. 

Marco felt the tears in his eyes, he felt them slide down his cheeks, but he ignored them and favored just getting the hell away.

* * *

 

_ A Few Days Later: _

Marco Diaz, college student. It felt odd to think about it like that, but it was true. He was now going to college, sort of. This start up program was to help make friends and to know the people in your dorm. As it was, there were only about 10 people in the program for his entire dorm (and it was a large dorm), but so be it. The good thing for him was that his roommate was nice, in the program, and they were getting along alright so far. So far, he was forgetting the  _entire_ situation with Star and Tom and that was good for him and for everyone else. But it was more like he was just blocking it out and trying not to think about any of it.

Well, until he couldn't avoid it anymore.

"Uh, Marco." Maria peaked into the boys room, making an uneasy face. Keith lifted his head first from the game they were playing. 

"We're busy, Maria." He offered, motioning at the cards.

"Yeah well, uh, this is serious...ish? I think this kid is playing a prank but he also blew something up so I'm not 100% sure anymore." Marco slowly lifted his head and let out a deep breath. Well this did not bode well for anyone, especially him.

"Purple skin, three eyes?"

"Um, yes."

"Came in a chariot being led by a skeleton horse."

"Y-yes?"

"Okay." Marco knew he wouldn't avoid them forever, but really. Three days? And it wasn't even Star who had come to bother him but Tom. Of course, that was just his luck wasn't it. He slowly got up, "Keith I might be a while."

"Do you need us to come with?" Maria asked then, frowning some as she walked in. "Marco he doesn't seem safe and you don't look too hot either."

"No no, I got this." He shook his head. "I'll call if I am really in trouble, I promise you."

"Fine, but, be careful. I don't like him." Maria frowned, but she let Marco leave and head to the commons area. The prince was waiting there, arms crossed and leaning back into a couch.

"You haven't been answering my calls, you know. And you broke the mirror I gave you." He turned his head to Marco, scowling. "What the hell, Marco?" He stood up slowly then, but was so far still pretty calm.

Marco let out a breath and shook his head. "Didn't think I would need to explain myself. Besides you and Star don't need me around, Tom. That much, that much I became perfectly aware of after our last small chat. And as I recall, I'm a  _nobody_." 

"Marco." Tom scowled, tapping his foot. "I just, Starship and I had a fight. So I couldn't tell her you called me, it was complicated but now it  _isn't_. I promise you that if you will just hear me out and listen. My offer still stands you know, and. . .well as of right now Star and I are not dating anymore."

"E-excuse me?" Marco made a face, his arms crossed over his chest. "You two. Well you two did  _that_ , and now you're not together-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Tom groaned and tried to calm himself down. "I don't know. We thought it meant something different than the other okay? For me, I live for a long time and age at an awkward rate when I finally get my full wings and come of age. Demons don't think much about  _sex_ , really. It kind of happens a lot anyways since we have cycles and mating and whatever depending on your type of demon. So we fought, a big one right after the other one. Pledging herself to me or something, I don't really know okay? Well her Mom found out and got pissed off. So let's just say right now we are not on speaking or seeing or whatever terms." He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. "She was the one who came onto  _me_." He hissed then. "But I'm the one who apparently did wrong, assumed wrong, but she didn't say anything to me damn it! So, that's...that. And I guess so what. She didn't want to marry me either. Not to become Queen of the underworld and Mewni. No, it would have been one or the other I guess. So whatever." Marco listened, and listened closely. He...he actually understood why Tom was frustrated. Star had told him typically when her people had relations it was when they would be with that person for good, but sometimes that wasn't the truth. And thinking about this situation, they were looking for two opposite things in the same person, but couldn't have as they wanted. It, unfortunately made sense.

"Okay. . .so why are you here?" Marco stopped him gently, allowing Tom to calm down some before he answered. The demon looked at Marco, before scratching his head. 

"You're my best friend, you mean something to me Marco. So I...wanted to talk and I wanted to...to...you know. Those words things. I just. I want what is best for you, but I want you to still be my friend. If you want to stay here in college, then so be it. But still...be my friend? But if not. . ." He slowly pulled out a vial on a string. "I have this for you. It expires the day I am crowned King, but it will make you a demon like me. You can keep it or throw it away or whatever. But I just. I still want you to come to the Underworld."

Marco took it, despite not thinking he would actually ever drink it. But he would at least keep it on him. "Tom, I. Yeah we'll always be friends." He said after a moment. "If you want me to be your friend, then yeah. I will be here for you. I just. I struggled with that, and I can't say I'm happy about it." But he wouldn't turn his back on Tom either, no matter how much this hurt him. "I'll. . .I'll keep this but I'm not sure. I guess maybe send me a few books? I'll check them out about demons and see...what I think. Okay?"

Tom's eyes lit up a little and he nodded. "Alright, then keep that. Thank...thank you Marco. I would like to chat some more if possible? It's only been five days but a lot has happened."

"Come upstairs. I think it might do you some good." Marco said after a moment of thinking about it. He wasn't ready to be with Tom alone for a long time but he was sure the others could handle the demon for a little bit.

Boy was he wrong. 


	3. 03: When It Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but here is...something. I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter the rest i know but this one has been harder to write for me. But people have wanted more so here is what I can give for now.

Keith and Maria seemed uneasy, or well, scared by the Demon Prince. Marco smiled weakly as they looked at Tom, their mouths slightly open. “Why are they just staring at me?” Tom whispered softly, glancing at Marco.

“Well, I’m pretty sure they’ve never seen a demon.” Marco reasoned as he moved to sit down, “Keith, Maria this is Tom…. Tom these are my friends Keith and Maria.” He introduced gently as he sat down, patting the spot next to him. The Demon carefully sat down, looking at them.

“Um, can I ask about…well the skin and the…eye?” Maria asked slowly, swallowing. But they were both visibly tense.

“I’m A demon,” Tom huffed but when Marco put a hand on his shoulder, he relaxed a bit more. “So of course, I look like this.”

“Okay. A demon,” Keith raised an eyebrow, watching him. “A _real_ demon?”

“Prince of the Underworld, actually.” Tom said calmly, but he seemed to be a little thrown off by all of this as well. “So, there is that, and you two are human?”

“Yes.” Maria looked at Marco then, “you know him? I don’t even know how to begin to take this.” She admitted.

“Yeah, I do. I’m his friend…actually. So, don’t worry, okay? He’s not going to hurt anyone. He’s not dangerous,” Okay so Tom defiantly was dangerous, _but_. . .they didn’t need to know that, and they didn’t need to see that either.

“He’s your friend?” Maria murmured, but slowly she nodded. Watching them carefully, before she slowly nodded then. “Okay I’ll believe that. You two seem close, but why are you both so uneasy?”

“A lot of things have happened,” Tom huffed out, he was guarded. But after a moment he put his hand _on_ Marco’s in order to keep himself calm. Marco glanced at him, his heart skipping a beat but he tried to ignore the fact that he just. He wanted to be closer to him and tell him it was alright, but after everything he was still hurt. “I made mistakes, Star made mistakes, and now I hope it’s not too late.” He glanced at Marco, “to still work out being friends.”

“I don’t think it is but we really need to talk about all of this,” Marco sighed then. But he felt better knowing Tom was reaching out to him. “I’m just surprised you were the one to reach out and not Star.” He admitted then, “but since I left home, I haven’t heard anything from her.”

“She’s been busy,” Tom rubbed his head a little bit, “but I think she’s avoiding both of us. Maybe that is a good idea for now.”

“I suppose we could use the distance,” Marco murmured, but in a sense he felt bad. He didn’t mean to cut them off but he had been hurt and they hadn’t seemed to even notice or care. Yet, now Tom was here, and he was being responsible. “But I hope she speaks to me at least again, even to say goodbye.” It was better than nothing, after all.

“I’m sure she will. You’re her _best friend_.” Tom smiled weakly then, “and considering our biggest disagreement was over you I wouldn’t be surprised if she gets so worried, she sneaks out to check on you.”

“You’re making me feel bad,” Marco sighed softly, “knowing you two broke up for all the wrong reasons.”

“I don’t think it was the wrong reason,” Tom murmured then, “I know what I was doing and I guess there were just too many problems—too many things that couldn’t be fixed before our coronation’s.”

“Coronation?” The two had been quiet, but this time Keith spoke up, looking at Tom carefully, “what are you a demon prince or something?”

“I am,” Tom huffed, crossing his arms then as he looked at Keith, “and can’t we talk in private Marco?” He looked at the other who rubbed his arm now that his hand was free. He was nervous to be alone with Tom, but perhaps they needed the privacy. There were things they needed to discuss that the other two wouldn’t understand.

“Yeah, I suppose.” He admitted then, looking at the two, “would that be alright?”

“I’m not sure,” Maria looked directly at Tom then, “Earlier Marco was uneasy and I’m not sure leaving you two alone is a good idea. I don’t know what kind of beef happened between you two, but I do know that you both don’t seem very stable right now. Maybe it’s not a good thing you two are alone to discuss anything, right now.”

Keith nodded in agreement, “and I’m sorry but I don’t _trust_ you.” He made it clear as he slowly stood up, looking at Tom, “you two seem close but there is just something about this that doesn’t feel right.”

“What does that-“ Marco grabbed Tom’s wrist as he moved to also stand up.

“Don’t start a fight, either of you.” He hissed, “we’re in a _dorm_.” He spoke sternly, watching them both. “Look, Tom, things didn’t end between us on good terms, that much is true. We are still friends but I do feel safer with them here. I didn’t want to say that but after everything I don’t know what is going to happen. What I’m _doing_. I thought my life wouldn’t go like…this. I thought things would be better, and I would be _happier_. The truth is, I’m not. I came to college to escape it all but all I can think about is how much I miss you all. That party wrecked a lot of things I’m not sure can just be _fixed_ , though.”

“I don’t know why it did, you could have just said who you liked. It wouldn’t have-“

“I couldn’t, because. . .” Marco looked at him almost desperately. “Because the person it was about was with someone else, and I couldn’t hurt them like that. They mean too much to me.”

After a brief pause, Tom spoke, “was it Star?” And Marco rolled his eyes in response, groaning.

“I’m going to say this once, and only once Tom Lucitor so you better listen.” He lifted his hand slowly, putting it in the air. “I’m bisexual, I don’t just like girls, I like guys. And.. .the person I _like_ isn’t a girl, it’s a guy. But I won’t do that to him, I can’t tell him.” _I can’t tell you, because it’s **you**. _

“Oh.” The other seemed to blink, pausing for a minute. All was silent then, Keith and Maria looking between them both. “I see. Why didn’t you tell me?” He turned to Marco, tilting his head to the side.

“I was scared to? Star doesn’t know either but she assumed I’d always like Jackie.” Marco shook his head some, taking a shaky breath. “I didn’t know how to tell you, Tom. Because the person I like. . .” He trailed off then, “the person I like is someone you know.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Maria clasped her hands together then, “Marco-“

“No. No.” Marco put his hands up, turning red. He shook his head quickly, “I’m not ready for that person to know.”

“You sure?” Tom looked at Marco, worry flashing across his face. “Maybe they should know. It seems to mean a lot to you.”

“I’ll think about that but…anyways.” He cleared his throat, “it’s almost dinner time. Do you want to join us?”

“I suppose I could do that, alright.” The Demon Prince grinned a little then, holding a hand out to Marco. Marco looked up at him and took his hand, taking a deep breath. Maybe things would change for the better.

_x-x-x-x_

Marco wasn’t sure how Tom ended up spending the night, or why he had agreed to this. But the demon prince was sound asleep next to him in the full-sized bed. He had fallen asleep quickly once they had settled down. Marco, however, couldn’t manage to fall asleep so close to him. He watched the Demon Prince gently, looking at his face. He looked so soft, and so young as he was. While Marco knew what he was capable of.

Tom seemed exhausted, however. More so than Marco would have even thought, but seeing him now he could tell. Swallowing hard, he leaned over, kissing his forehead. The other relaxed a bit more and snuggled in, letting out a soft breath. He seemed to dream better after, but Marco felt guilty. If Tom knew the truth. . . Marco shook his head and rolled over to face the wall. Tom would never find out; he wouldn’t let him.

After all, if the other knew it would be bad.

Right?

“Get some sleep,” He lifted his head some to see Keith looking over from the other side of the room. He looked sleepy, watching them. “You’ve been moving around to no end. Try and rest up I think you need it.”

“I know,” Marco whispered, sighing some. “I’ll try. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah…”

_x-x-x-x_

Little did he know letting Tom spend the night in his room would turn out to be a mistake that he couldn’t ever change when the next morning came.


End file.
